The final dance Shiki one shot
by miss89
Summary: The human girl Amaya is begin forced by her mother to attend to the ball at the Cross Academy. If she will not behave, her mother will take her out. She is going and doing the night she's chatting to Aido - until Shiki ask her for the final dance.


**From the author: **This one shot was requested by animerandomstories on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

- "I am not going!" Amaya stated. It was time for the annual ball at the Cross Academy, and if there was something the girl hated, then it was balls. It was not that she never went with someone, but dressing up in formal dresses, pretty hair and all that stuff just wasn't her – she was too tomboy for that.

- "Why not?", her younger sister Sango asked her.

- "I just ain't!" she snapped turning to pick up her bag. It was time to get back to the Academy. It was a rule that all day class students had to be back at their rooms before twilight.

- "But mum bought this really cute red dress for you" her little voice said. The brunette glanced over her shoulder, back at her little sister who was staring up at her with her big brown eyes.

- "Mum.. bought me.. a dress?" the elder Banshou sibling asked. Her little sister nodded and held up a beautiful red dress with spaghetti straps.

- "There's no way I'm going to wear that!" she stated and grabbed her bag. She still had to be on the Academy soon.

- "If you are going back to that Academy, you have to wear that to the ball" her mother's voice suddenly spoke from the kitchen.

- "But mum, I hate balls, besides, I'm not going to dance with anyone at all" the girl stated annoyed.

- "No but, and don't you dare do any pranks like you did last year" her mum said in a serious voice. Amaya sighed in annoyance. Sure she was a grown girl, but that did not mean she was a polite girl. She had been on the Academy for three years now in the day class – but most of the time she hangs out with the night class, especially Aido. He was one of her best friends – she finally found one of her own kind – the kind that loves pranking people.

- "Okay okay fine! Give me that dress" she sighed in annoyance and Sango handled the dress. Stuffing it in her bag she walked back to the Academy.

- "Amaya-chan!" Yuki shouted after her. A sigh left her lips and she turned around and saw the female prefect.

- "What is it?" she asked not really wanting to know she was late again.

- "It's late and you know there's a curfew after sunset" Yuki stated crossing her arms. Amaya rolled her eyes and sighed.

- "Weren't you supposed to be out this late" she said and followed the girl's movements with the eyes.

- "I know, I just had something I had to sort out" Amaya said as she made her way to the Sun Dorm.

- "You will have to if Zero catches you!" the guardian shouted after her.

- "I'll deal with him if I have to" the tall brunette stated as she walked towards the dorm entrance. Reminding her of Zero gave her headache. He'd been a pain in her ass for some time – until she pranked him for good, then he left her alone. To be honest, Amaya's only friends were the night class.

She bumped her bag on the floor in her bedroom and took out the redress her mother bought her. A light sigh left her lips. Did she really have to go? No one ever wanted to dance with her anyways. The crush she had when she was younger dumped down on the bed with the dress in her hands. She kind of hated when her mother forced her to these kinds of arrangements.

The following morning all the girls were more or less going crazy for tonight's ball. Rolling her eyes she took her seat at the table by the window.

The hours seem like a forever until the lessons ended.

- "You are coming to the ball tonight, right Amaya-chan?" Yuki asked smiling at her.

- "Actually I..."

- "Ain't causing trouble like you usually do" Zero butted in.

- "Urgh fine.. I am going!" the brunette growled annoyed.

- "Awesome! I'm sure you'll look gorgeous" Yuki said sounding excited.

- "We have work to do" Zero pointed out and dragged Yuki with him. Since they both were prefects they had to help with the preparations. Gathering her books she walked back to her room, trying to ignore the crazy fan girls babble about the night class.

- "I want to dance with Idol-sempai!" one stated.

- "I'm just hoping to get a dance with either Kaname-sempai or Shiki-sempai" another said with a dreamy face. Shiki, Senri Shiki. It annoyed her how much they were after the poor night class guys.

She took a quick shower and dried herself before putting the dress on.

- "I looks like an idiot!" she stated to herself and sighed. No pranks meant no fun that night to her. But if she wanted to stay at the Academy till her last exam she had to do as her mother told her.

At twilight she began to make her way to the hall where tons of students from both night class and day class already were dancing. She made her way to the back wall and leaned against it.

- "So you did decide to show up" a male's voice spoke next to her. Jerking her head she saw Zero stand next to her with a really bored expression on his face.

- "So did you" she smirked back. He rolled his eyes and went to find Yuki, but when he saw her dancing with Kaname he gave up.

- "Hey Amaya-chan!" Aido greeted her.

- "Hey Aido" she smiled.

- "Are you also enjoying yourself?" he asked with a smirk. The girl rolled her eyes before she spoke.

- "I am only here because my mother wants me to" she muttered. The blond vampire nodded.

- "Pretty dress" he said and winked before turning his attention to the sighing fan girls. Amaya smirked to herself. Show off. The night couldn't end fast enough, and she was bored to death. She had a drink with Yuki now and then, and now and then with Aido. Sometimes chatting to Zero, who suddenly left.

Sitting at one of the tables she was trying to keep herself awake. The party was fading out and some people were leaving. Sitting in her own thoughts she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, making her snap out of her thoughts.

- "Shiki-sempai!" she exclaimed. Her latest crush was on this red haired vampire, even thought she knew it was forbidden.

- "I was wondering if I could have the last dance with you" he said in a calm voice. She glanced up at him trying to hide the brush that was sneaking upon her cheeks. Was he really asking for a dance – with her?

- "I uhm... sure, why not" she said trying to keep herself cool. He grabbed her hand and escorted her to the dance floor. Hesitating she took his hand back. Maybe it'd help to make the time go faster.

- "I can't dance" she suddenly spoke.

- "Don't worry about it" he said as he put his arm around her waist. She nodded slightly and glanced around. All night he'd only been dancing with Rima, no fan girls. In a way she didn't mind giving the final dance – thought it was a slowly song. A light blush spread across her cheeks and she felt nervous all of a sudden. He might have noticed because he pulled her closer as he spun her around.

- "You look beautiful tonight" he said calmly and looked at her face that was brushing harder by the second.

- "Thank you" she mumbled and looked at him. They were around the same high so it wasn't very easy for her to hide her blush. Slightly glancing up, a pair of crystal blue eyes met her brown ones. The song didn't seem to end, it was like everything faded away – only the two of them.

- "Senr... I mean, Shiki-sempai, I was wondering.." she began.

- "Hm?" he looked at her with his beautiful eyes, which you easily could get lost in. The brunette in the red dress took a deep breath before speaking.

- "Why ain't you having the final dance with Rima? Why me?" she asked. He did not answer the question, which she actually didn't expect him to. The song was getting slower and he pulled his arms around her waist slowly slowing the pace. She blushed again, but then decided to play along. Slowly she put her hand around his neck. Still, she promised her mother not to play any pranks.

- "I like you" he suddenly said and the girl did her best not to look at him. It was first time anyone said they liked her. Oh well, Aido did but he didn't count – at last not like that.

- "I really do" he then said and this time she looked up at him. His usual bored expression was replaced with a slight smile. They were dancing yet closer now, chest to chest more precisely.

- "Senri" she said in a low voice almost whispering. They stood so close now their noses almost touched. There was just something about him and bewitched her. When their foreheads was about to touch he placed a delightful kiss on her lips. Shocked but happy at the same time she returned his kiss.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Senri Shiki one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
